Betrayal
by Aisaki Sumi
Summary: COMPLETED! A very dark Sakura x Syaoran fic. When one discovers her bestfriend is having an affair with her husband, things can get pretty ugly...actually, scratch that, VERY UGLY.
1. Chapter One

A/N: Regardless of what I throw at your way, remember, this is **Sakura x Syaoran centric story** and will have a happy ending for SxS. I am a loyal SxS fan, and have been a loyal SxS fan for 7 years, thus, this story must end in SxS no matter what.

_o_

_o_

_o_

**Betrayal **

_By: Aisaki Sumi_

Summary: What if someone is trying having an affair with your husband? You could slap her and take back what is yours, or, kick the guy in the ball and file a divorce. Well, Sakura has better plans. A dark, Sakura x Syaoran fic

_o_

_o_

_o_

**Chapter O****ne **

It was one in the morning when Sakura finally arrived home, a melancholy mansion with bleak walls and vacant eye-like windows. She took out her keys shakily and fumbled to find the right one through blurred vision. Her hands were frosty and stiff, and her knuckles were red from the invasive coldness of the grievous wintry winds.

Once she unlocked the front entrance, she gave it a menacingly hard push as if lashing out her anger and frustration on the wooden material before her. Dashing for the luxuriant leather couch, while kicking off her Celine shoes nonchalantly and sending her Gucci bag flying across the vacant, doleful room, Sakura let her body fell almost lifelessly onto the softness of the couch.

There, she curled up into a small corner and closed her eyes, letting the tears rush down her cheeks like the most beautiful waterfall in the world -- those crystal droplets nearly solidified when they were introduced into the pervasive coldness of the air.

It was just that cold. But Sakura didn't seem to notice it, despite the fact that she was puffing out white vapours and shivering uncontrollably.

Yes, it was one in the morning, but her restless mind couldn't sleep. Her sorrows were too great to be conquered by sleep, rendering the Faerie Queen's magic tricks to be useless. The obscure house was silent, so silent that the only sounds audible were the heartbreaking sobs (full of anguish) that resonated in the air, contributing to making the atmosphere of the house even more eerie and gloomy.

Yet Sakura did not stop her crying. It was the only way for her to release all the pains she had bottled up inside of her. If she held back, she feared that it might perish her entirely.

Today was their Tenth Anniversary. She reserved a table in the restaurant which held the happiest memories they shared together. She even managed to get the table where commenced their married life. At that table, she clearly remembered, how he went down on one knee and proposed to her. It felt like yesterday, but in actuality, it was an eternity away.

Sakura waited and waited, agitatedly looked down at the French red wine (from the year 1999) standing in the center of the table. The color was so scarlet red that it reminded her of the color of blood.

She remembered him promising to her, on their wedding night, that whenever it is their anniversary, they would celebrate it by ordering a 1999 French wine at the restaurant which tied their fates together.

He was always good at those kind of sweet talks and empty promises of forever and ever. But she was just that stupid to have believed in his cajolery whole-heartedly.

She couldn't recall when things started to change between them. She couldn't recollect events of the past clearly, and during which anniversary dinner he subconsciously let the words slip from his tongue "1999's French wine's taste is never as good as 1989's wine." It wasn't good enough. It was never good enough.

He had lost his likings for a 1999 red wine, just like how he had lost his love for her.

"Here's the cake you've ordered madam." Sakura vaguely remembered the waiter saying that. The only vivid memory she had of that moment was the way the candle lights danced with the circulating air, and the inaudible burning sounds of the candles that reminded her of giggles -- full of mockeries, indiscernible to the others perhaps, but manifest to her.

Hungrily gulping down the wine, like a thirsty woman lost in the desert, drinking her last bottle of water, Sakura knew, only alcohol could numb her senses right then. When the grandfather clock in the fancy restaurant struck twelve, she left the place where her most precious memories were located, with a heart as empty as the vacant mansion she called home.

This marked the end of her tenth anniversary. Alone, cold, and disconsolate, were what it was.

For ten years, they didn't have any children. But Eriol never minded. He never took her to see the doctors, or tried to amend this imperfection in their supposedly perfect marriage. No, none of that, he was just nonchalant and told her it was nothing to stress herself over.

Sakura continued to hug herself on the couch, letting the memories of their marriage, their love, their happier moments flash in her mind. Year by year, the memories played itself in her mind like the world's longest film. _What was wrong with them? When things change?_

She didn't know. She didn't know.

Burying her face in her cold palms, she winced at the migraine that invaded her head, but the pain was nothing compared to the one in her heart. A soft, exhausted sigh escaped her dry, pallid lips, as Sakura forced herself up and headed for their bedroom.

Nearly tripping, she had to hold on to the wall for support to keep her balance, before she finally stumbled her way into the bedroom. Sakura opened up her arms wearily to embrace the softness of her favourite satin sheets, and closed her eyes, while still fully dressed. She didn't mind. Really, she didn't.

The furnace isn't turned on. She suddenly remembered. She could imagine it in her head how Eriol was going to be upset when he found a frozen house as his home. He would definitely complain about being frozen to death, and interrogate what kind of wife she was.

Brushing side the thought with a satiric snort, she shifted her body into a more comfortable position and let the suddenly found sleepiness overtake her body. .

_Let him die then._ A little voice murmured wickedly. But Sakura was too tired to be bothered by it.

The next day, Sakura stayed home, and Eriol didn't come back.

The third day, Sakura still stayed home, and Eriol still didn't come back.

The fourth day.

The fifth day.

The sixth day.

The seventh day.

It has been a week, and there were still no signs of Eriol coming home. Sakura's reactions changed from wanting to rip his head off for ditching her like this to waiting for his explanation, to forgiving him. But he still didn't come home, and she was worried.

Picking up the phone, Sakura dialled his secretary's number. Herr tight grip on the phone revealed her trepidant state of mind. "Hello, I am Ms. Hiiragizawa, do you know where Mr. Hiiragizawa is?" Sakura inquired, struggling to keep her voice steady and calm.

But when she received the answer from the sweet-sounding secretary, she felt her heart sink to the bottom of the ocean, like that abandoned sapphire necklace from Titanic. "I'm afraid I don't know where he is, he hasn't been coming to work for about a week now." The secretary replied in her overly sweetened voice.

Refusing to give up, Sakura immediately dialled all the numbers on their friends' list, and all of them provided her with the same answer. "We haven't seen him."

She even went to the places where he always hung out at, of course, with women she didn't know of. Oh, he tried so hard to hide the evidences from her, afraid she would track him down. But she knew. She always knew, she just decided to turn on a blind eye and let things slip.

If Eriol ever finds out that his wife is going through his secrets, he probably would flip. Sakura would've laughed at her own little jokes, which always managed to entertain her when she was left alone in the house -- if things remained the same between them.

With all her efforts, there were still no signs of him.

He was no where to be found.

As if disappeared into thin air, he was gone, without a trace. Just like that.

_Her husband, Hiiragizawa Eriol._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: This story is fully completed, just not posted here on , and I will be posting a chapter a day from now on. Hence, I labelled this story as completed. Feel free to drop me a review. The rough draft of this story is posted on my facebook account, feel free to add me if you want to read it before the others (see my profile page for detailed information).

Flames will be promptly ignored. Thank you.


	2. Chapter Two

**Betrayal **

_By: Aisaki Sumi_

o

o

o

**Chapter Two **

o

o

o

The living room was very large and lofty. The windows were long, narrow, and pointed, and at so vast a distance from the black oaken floor as to be altogether inaccessible from within. Feeble gleams of encrimsoned light made their way through the trellised panes, and served to render sufficiently distinct the more prominent objects around the eye.

Dark draperies hung upon the walls. The general furniture was profuse, comfortable and extravagant. Even though Sakura was kneeling down, wiping the fine oaken floor, her movements still failed to provide any vitality to the scene. Her hands were red and cold, with frostbites forming around her knuckles and the surface of her once silken skin. But she didn't mind.

This was the scene Tomoyo and Syaoran saw upon their entrance into the house. "Sakura…" Tomoyo echoed her best friend's name softly, who seemed to be too absorbed into the task in hand to notice their arrival.

"Oh you guys are here, thank goodness." Sakura shot up a glance at the door, and greeted them with a vivacious smile which had much in it, they at first thought, of an overdone cordiality -- of the constrained effort of the ennuye woman of the world. A glance, however, at their friend's countenance, convinced them of her perfect sincerity.

Syaoran and Tomoyo sat down; and for some moments, while Sakura spoke not, Tomoyo gazed upon her best friend with a feeling of half of pity and half of awe. But before she could offer her friend any words of comfort, Sakura cheerily pointed at the direction of the kitchen. "Please help yourself with the drinks. I'll be done cleaning in a moment."

"Sakura," Tomoyo ignored the other's offers and approached Sakura, kneeling down while biting her lower lip, her countenance divulging the almost too evidently presented sympathies, found in her amethyst eyes. She had fought hard to keep them hidden, through failed miserably, because Tomoyo knew her friend was a strong-headed woman -- always so independent and vigorous.

"Stop scrubbing the floor, look at your hands" Tomoyo pointed out, as she snatched the rug from Sakura's hand. "And why is it so cold in your house, it is like Arctic pole." Tomoyo wrapped her arms around Sakura's frail figure, her beautifully shaped eyebrows met in a deep frown.

"I think the furnace is broken." A nonchalant reply; Sakura carefully broke free from Tomoyo's warm embrace, and proceeded on with her previous task that was temporarily placed on hiatus. "Don't worry about me, I'm fine. After I'm done with cleaning, let's go to the sushi place that we always go to when we were young."

Tomoyo stiffened at the random suggestion that jumped out of Sakura's smiling lips. She couldn't see the logics behind her friend's actions, perhaps the pain of losing Eriol was too great for Sakura to bare that she became…Shrugging off the thought, she forbid herself to think such horrible things again.

An awkward silence filled in the gap between those three friends, and even Syaoran couldn't suppress the urge of bursting out the question that had been bothering him since the moment he set foot into this eerie house. "Sakura, just take a break will you? You can always clean it some other times. Can you tell us what exactly has happened to Eriol?"

Sakura cocked her head to the right, as if pondering upon the subject. "He's gone missing." She stated curtly, with nonchalance lacing her voice, as if she was narrating something that had nothing to do with her. "I already reported him missing to the police, and they've launched a search immediately. The officer said he would inform me as soon as they tracked him down."

A horrid gasp escaped from Tomoyo's lips and she immediately covered it with her hands. "Oh my god…how can this happen…everything was going so well for you and him…You must be devastated."

"I don't know how it happened…He didn't even show up for our anniversary dinner; he has never missed out on important events like this before." Sakura murmured, as if caught in a deep contemplation. Her emerald green eyes were set on the afar, as if looking without actually seeing.

"What about the company?" Inquired Syaoran, deeply concerned for both his friends, but at the same time he couldn't help but wonder upon the fate of Sakura and the company that Eriol had worked so hard on for the past fifteen years.

"I've asked my brother Touya to take over, just temporarily, until Eriol is found." Sakura lowered her gaze, her bangs covering her face, making her expression unreadable.

"Listen to me Sakura, everything will be alright. Eriol probably went on a trip or something, we all know how tiresome running a business like this can be sometimes. He just needs some air to relax a bit." Tomoyo assured, despite her own arising fears and doubts, but at such times, regardless of how she wanted to cry with Sakura, she knew she couldn't.

She had to stay strong for her best friend, like Sakura had always been there for her, providing her with a shoulder to lean on whenever she felt she couldn't go on anymore -- whenever she felt her world was tumbling down, shattering into thousand of pieces. Sakura was always there for her, and now its her turn to do the same for Sakura.

Sakura chuckled lightly, as if this situation greatly amused her. "Why are you guys so sullen? Everything is going to be fine. Relax. I'm just scrubbing the floor, don't make the face of Sakura-is-going-emo or something like that."

Putting the rug aside, Sakura stood up with a light-hearted grin as she clapped her hands together, "now, who's up for some sushi?"

"Sa-Sakura…" Tomoyo was astounded, but Syaoran tugged at her sleeve and shot her a look of just-go-along-with-it.

……

Once the couple arrived at their own warm household, Tomoyo pushed Syaoran away and glared at him accusingly. "Why did you shushed me up like that?" She demanded menacingly.

"Didn't you see she didn't want to talk about it?" Syaoran retorted, rubbing his temple in exhaustion. "You know Sakura, she's always acting strong and pretending nothing is wrong with her, even if all she wanted to do was cry. And as her friends, what we should do is respect her decisions. The last thing she need is you, ripping open her wound again."

With a sigh, Syaoran strode over to the couch and sank into its soft comfort. "Just give her sometimes, and she'll be the cheerful Sakura again."

"You know I'm just worried about her. Did you see the frostbite on her hands?" Tomoyo shuddered at the vivid imagine her mind had provided her with, of the condition Sakura's hands were in. Shaking it off from her head, she joined her husband on the couch and buried her face into the fine cashmere of his sweater, muffling nearly inaudible words. "I don't want to see her like that. I'd rather see her cry than smiling so forcefully like that."

Syaoran ruffled her hair fondly, the corners of his lips lifted into a beautiful curve, a gentle smile full of tenderness. "Don't worry yourself out."

A peaceful tranquility filled the air between them, creating a strong contrast against the atmosphere created by Sakura and Eriol's mansion. It was then, Tomoyo decided to break the silence. Her dark, long lashes flappered as she expressed her deepest worries timidly, "do you think…Eriol's gonna be alright?"

Pausing for a brief moment before answering, Syaoran stared blankly into the distance. "I don't know…I really don't know."

"I just want everything to go back to what it was before." Tomoyo entreated, as she tightened her grasp on Syaoran's sweater -- as if seeking for his protection against the cruel reality.

"I know."

……

The next day, both Syaoran and Tomoyo went to work.

The third day, Tomoyo didn't come home.

The fourth day, there's still no sight of Tomoyo coming home.

The fifth day.

The sixth day.

The seventh day.

Tomoyo went missing, as well.

_Just like what happened to Eriol._

This nearly drove Syaoran insane, her cell-phone was turned off. She didn't go to work. Syaoran phoned everyone they knew, friends, acquaintances -- everyone he could think of. But he found nothing. Tomoyo was gone, disappeared into the thin air as if she had never been there before.

_Just like what happened to Eriol._

Syaoran suddenly remembered, there was one more person he didn't phone.

**Sakura. Kinomoto Sakura. **

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N:** This story is very, very short and simple -- something that came into my mind when I was stuck on writing Through a Looking Glass. Chap 10 of TALG will be posted sometimes tonight or tomorrow. So stay tuned.


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: good grief, thanks for pointing out the mistake in Sakura's last name. HOLYYYYYY Crap. Can't believe I mixed it up like that. Gomeeeeeen dear Sakura-chan

o

o

o

**Betrayal **

_By: Aisaki Sumi_

o

o

o

**Chapter Three**

The second time Syaoran visited Eriol and Sakura's mansion was already midnight. The impetuous fury of the entering gust nearly lifted him from his feet. It was indeed, a tempestuous yet sternly beautiful night, and one wildly singular in its terror and its beauty.

A whirlwind had apparently collected its force in the vicinity of the lofty mansion, for there were frequent and violent alterations in the direction of the wind. The house, as if unaffected by the violently changing weather, remained the same, and nothing had changed since the last time he came, except for the slight variation of Tomoyo's absence.

Sakura didn't seem to be surprised by the unexpected midnight visit, as if she foreseen it all coming. Inviting him in politely, as the perfect hostess, her battered hands with frostbites all over her skin, carried an expensive-looking crystal goblet with her. She carefully poured some red wine into the container, gesturing him to take it.

"Drink up, it'll warm you up." She said idly. "It'll probably take a while for the furnaces to work properly again."

"You've been living without a working furnace?" Syaoran took a sip of the wine, his racing heart was almost calmed immediately as the liquid slide down his burning throat soothingly. "Hire someone to fix it. You'll freeze to death."

"I'll be fine without it. Didn't you know that I tolerate cold better than heat?" Sakura grinned, taking the seat directly across from where Syaoran was sitting.

"Tomoyo's missing." Syaoran abruptly tossed out the comment, before gulping down the entire glass of red wine as if it as water. There were bright, crimson stains, attaching to the corner of his lips. As beautiful as blood was what it was. The contrast was brilliant against his pale skin. Sakura couldn't help but noticed.

Surprisingly enough, the scarlet stains cast a dark look over Syaoran's handsome features, adding certain mischievousness to his already gorgeous countenance. If the Syaoran she knew from before could be described as prince charming, the Syaoran sitting right in front of her was definitely a dark, vampire prince that young girls these days fancy about.

"This red wine is from the year 1999," Sakura pushed aside her thoughts and poured more into Syaoran's empty glass. "How's the taste?"

"It's really good." Syaoran devoured the entire glass of wine again, before aligning his fierce amber eyes with Sakura's emerald green orbs, repeating his previous statement with more emphasize. "Tomoyo's missing."

"I heard." Sakura grabbed Syaoran's glass, refilling it up with more blood-like liquid.

"Has she visited you, at all, last week?" Syaoran interrogated, while staring down at his glass, and the pool of redness that gave the glass a falsified ruby appearance.

"She did, on the day after you guys dropped by." Answered Sakura, her tone was as smooth as ever, filled with equanimity.

Frowning upon receiving that unexpected respond from Sakura, Syaoran puzzled, "For what?"

"She came to comfort me, telling me not to do anything stupid." Stealing a quick glimpse at Syaoran, Sakura replied with slight disinterest in the topic of their conversation lacing in her voice.

"And after that, did she visit you again?" Syaoran's grip on his glass tightened. Sakura couldn't tell if he was angry or excited. Of course, angry at Tomoyo acting alone like this or excited to know finally someone has had some contact with his missing wife.

"Nope, she didn't." Smiling brightly, Sakura glanced at her tense friend, her eyes glimmering with a strange cunning. "Say, do you think maybe they've eloped together?"

A loud thud was heard, followed by the shattering sound of glass. The red wine splattered across the white carpet, like human blood. Crimson and white -- the scene was, and Sakura thought they were the most beautiful colors in the world, where one was alluring and the other was pure, and together, they form the most picturesque scenery ever.

"What-what are you talking about?" Syaoran stiffed, trembling, with horror and disbelief flashing in his eyes.

"How clearly do you want me to state it? By 'they', I meant, Tomoyo and Eriol." Sakura responded unperturbedly, cleaning up the mess Syaoran had just made. She gathered up the broken shards, throwing everything into the garbage can, leaving the stunned and horrified Syaoran behind.

She came back within minutes, bringing with her a glass identical to the broken one and presented it on the table, filling it up with red wine again. "You know, the one you just broke was Eriol's favourite." She murmured alluringly, highly amused, so she seemed.

Inhaling deeply, Syaoran forced himself to look at Sakura again, but this time, with a mixture of emotions, as if the utterance of those words would strain all of his energy. "When did you find out about them?" He asked, almost painfully.

"The day you guys came by, the fragrance worn by Tomoyo was the same as the one I smelled from Eriol's shirts." Sakura leaned back, her back pressed against the icily cold chair. A playful smirk, full of mockery, played on her lips. "It's called a women's sixth sense. I'm not stupid, Syaoran."

"Her perfume…so it is." Syaoran laughed broodingly, but the hurt look in his eyes gave away his true sentiments. "And I bought that for her…"

"So when she came over the next day by herself, I asked her if she was having an affair with Eriol, and she didn't bother denying it." Sakura paused a little, reminiscing the events occurred on that fateful day, when best friends turn into enemies. "Tomoyo begged me for forgiveness, but I told her to get out and never show her face to me again. And that was it."

Syaoran chuckled humourlessly again, but it sounded like crying to Sakura. Greedily finishing another shot, Syaoran felt his vision blurring, and he didn't know if it was the seductive effects of the alcohol, or it was due to the tears flapping against his eyelashes. "About two weeks ago, I accidently found plane tickets to Hawaii in her purse."

Raising an eyebrow, Sakura gazed at Syaoran questioningly. "So, does that mean Eriol is at Hawaii as well?"

But Syaoran didn't seem to have heard her question. He seized the half-emptied bottle of wine from Sakura and poured it all into his glass. "I knew about their affair the whole time, yet I denied it all, I just wanted to keep things as the way they are. Is it even too much to ask for?!" Syaoran demanded, smashing his clutched fist against the granite table.

"You're drunk, Syaoran." Sakura widened her smile, offering words of comfort to the sullen man before her. "Tomoyo will come back to you again, don't worry."

"No she won't…she's never coming back…I just know--" Before Syaoran could finish his sentence, he fell onto the carpeted floor, succumbing to the powers of alcohol. He just wanted to be left alone for a while, away from the harsh reality, away from it all -- the pain, the disappointment, and the bitter resentments at being betrayed by the one he loved the most.

Sakura bent down to touch Syaoran's soft cheeks with her icily cold hands, and planted a butterfly-light kiss on his lips.

"Don't worry Syaoran, she will definitely come back."

Unfortunately, Syaoran missed the on appallingly queer look on her face, which was covered under an ghastly pallor. The radiant visage that Syaoran once remembered seeing was gone forever, vanished without a trace.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: I won't be home tonight, so the last chapter can only be posted tomorrow. Stay tuned everyone ^_^. And as for the status of this story, which I've put under complete is implying that this story is indeed completed, it just takes me a few days to get the chapters posted on FF.N. The people that have added me on facebook read this story already, I'm just posting it here for my FF.N readers to get a glimpse of it too.

Drop me a nice little review please. ^_^ And flames shall be once again ignored.

PS: the next chapter will be the grand finally.


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: Folks, this is the finale. Enjoy. PS: This story was intended to be very, very short. Could've been a long one-shot, but I broke it down into four chapters to emphasize on the major turning points in the story, not because I'm too lazy to write long chapters…I just didn't see the point in writing long chapters. Long chapters are suitable for some stories, while extremely inappropriate for others. For a short story like this, long chapters would seem dragging-on and that the writer is just writing it for the sake of word counts.

Once again, this story is supposed to be twisted. Every single character mentioned in this story is twisted to a certain extent. There's nothing profound or profusely philosophical about this story, different from what I usually aim for in a story. But you guys can be expecting more of these twisted little stories dipped with a heavy sense of black humour, coming at your way. (I write long, orthodox stories to entertain my dear beloved readers, and short, twisted stories for my own amusement).

o

o

o

**Betrayal**

_By: Aisaki Sumi_

o

o

o

**Chapter Four**

The bedroom was sombre, with a temperature very well below the freezing point, one could even make a reference to the Arctic Pole's conditions, and it wouldn't even be exaggerating. Syaoran lied on the bed, eyes tightly shut, while his arms were wrapped his body, curling up like a baby seeking for warmth.

The gothic windows were wide open, allowing the wintery winds to pervade the room, as if sucking out all the vitality in the scene. Sakura sat by the window, gazing upon Syaoran; a light of nostalgia glittering in her emerald green orbs. They've known each other since Elementary school. They studied together, played in the same penguin park. They did everything together, and Sakura always thought one day, Syaoran would confess to her.

She always thought that. And she waited, waited, for the silk to catch on fire, for the snow to melt and swallow the entire world in its fury. But it never came. Instead, Tomoyo confessed to him, and they were together. All Sakura could do, was, stand there and watch --watch the love of her life to drift away from her, and with each passing second, the distance between them grew larger.

Syaoran loved her. She knew. She knew it so well. He was always watching her, with those alluring amber eyes, passionate in every possible way. It made her content just by knowing that intense gaze was for her -- and her only. He would never look at another girl this way. _Never. _

But she let his love slip through her fingers by endless tarrying, tarrying for him to take the first move. In the end, she married Eriol, who always had a thing for Tomoyo. And they've been like this ever since then, tangled up by invisible webs wheeled by the wheel of Fortune. No one could break away, unless they die. Yes, death could break this pattern, the threads that tied their fates together.

Sakura let her eyes fall upon Syaoran's frowned face, tracing the contours of his countenance and of his handsome features, trying to match them up with the character of his face from her most treasured memories. A vivaciousness of complexion; a pair of amber eyes, large, liquid, and luminous beyond comparison; lips somewhat thin and often suppressed together, but of a surpassingly beautiful curve; a nose of delicacy, with a steep bridge; a finely moulded chin, speaking, in its want of prominence; all these features together, as if created by the divine hands of God, made up altogether a countenance not easily to be forgotten.

Suddenly, she let out a light laughter, shattering the silence that hung in the air, which smelt of sorrow, and of fear. "Tomoyo will be back…she will definitely be back." Another giggle, as if the incoherent words she spoke greatly amused her.

"Of course she will be back." She replied to herself in a slightly eerie tone, almost assuringly.

"You're sure of it, right?"

Giggle. Was all she got.

"You're still here, why wouldn't she be back?" The eerie voice asked as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Water…" Syaoran grumbled in his sleep. Shifting into another position, he coughed subconsciously. His throat was on fire, as if someone was sandpapering it. "Tomoyo…is gone…is gone…" He persisted, muttering coarsely, as if he had heard of the eerie conversation that occupied the room a moment ago.

"Oh no, she will be back. Tomoyo will come back." Promptly ignoring Syaoran's murmurs, Sakura giggled once more, repeating the sentence over and over again as if whispering a curse, as if someone was listening to her. "She will definitely come back…"

As if someone could hear her, someone other than Syaoran.

……

A month later, Sakura and Eriol's mansion was surrounded by yellow strips with "POLICE, do not enter" written all over it. Eriol Hiigazawa, who was reported missing a month and two week ago was found, and dead underneath the master room's bed (of his own house). However, his body was extremely well preserved, frozen, and was as hard as ice.

According to the statements released by the forensic scientists, the victim was stabbed 27 times, but none was fatal, and the victim died from loss of blood a few days after the stabbings. There were also many small cuts evident on the victim's body, and the forensic scientists suspected the victim's body was tortured greatly after he had died.

The time of death was fifty days ago, on the day before the couple's tenth anniversary.

And the wife of the victim was no where to be found.

……

At the same time, another homicide victim's body was found, and her name was released to the media. Tomoyo Daidouji. She was found dead in her own bathroom. According to forensic scientists and the investigators, she was strangled to death and disposed in the bathtub filled up with water. Her entire face had decomposed, and her DNA had to be analyzed in order to confirm her identity.

And the husband of the victim was no where to be found.

……

Somewhere on the Bali island, a couple checked in at a small motel.

"Do you still wanna go back?" A gorgeous man with messy chestnut hair asked, his eyes soft and full of love as he gazed at the woman next him. She was the love of his life, ever since he was a child. And he knew, he would be taking her hand one day.

"Of course not." The woman with short auburn hair and a pair of dazzlingly beautiful emerald eyes replied, wrapping one of her arms around his waist, snuggling against his white shirt. A smirk was tugging on her lips. She had been waiting for this moment, ever since she could remember.

They were meant for each other. They've always been meant for each other. Fate had played a sadistic joke on them. But they fought back, and corrected all the mistakes and were finally together.

To make this wish come true, necessary sacrifices were needed to be made. And she was sure they wouldn't have minded, after all, they said they were her best friends and would do anything to make her happy.

Anything.

But they forgot to tell her that "anything" excludes deaths.

Oh well, it's a bit too late now.

Giggle. Giggle.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

a/n: the enddddddddddddd!

PS: anyone guessed this ending? o__O

PPS: really need a beta-reader ___ whenever I try to edit my own story, I always overlook the mistakes and I usually correct them in my mind unconciously...so in a nutshell, my brain is too messed to read my own story...so I need someone to help me spot those annoying mistakes. Anyone's interested in being my beta-reader? You get to read everything before everyone else does~ *bribe, bribe*..cough.


End file.
